Ajax Nobody Season 1: Misfit Hero
by Dream Guardian King Allen
Summary: When an ancient scroll that could lead to the fate of all the heroes is lost, it falls into the hands of a misfit on a journey to prove there is more to him than just messing up all the time. Mega-Crossover with a whole lot of different characters. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OCs. The format changes in chapter 3 so if it looks like a script don't worry it changes.
1. Chapter 2

** Warning the following fanfiction contains characters from nearly over 100 different franchises that do not belong to me and are the property of their rightful owners, I only own the original characters. You have been warned.**

Ajax Nobody

Prologue: Baby in a box

The night was dark and a storm was raging. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky showing a sign that said "Wheelbarrow Orphanage." A shadowy figure appeared and went to the door, placing something at the doorstep, knocking on the door before leaving. A middle-aged woman came out to see who was there but saw nothing, she was about to close the door when she heard someone crying. She looked around to see the crying coming from a small box with a blanket bundled up. She went to the box and saw that there was a baby inside it, it look that it was no more than three days old, and the lady soon saw it was a boy.

Woman: Oh, you poor thing. I wonder, do you even have a name?

She look over at the box, it had a label for '_Ajax Moving Co.'_

Woman: I think I'll call you Ajax. Hopefully you will go to a nice home very soon.

Season 1: Episode 1

Ajax: A Misfit Hero

The sun comes up on a small town surrounded by green hills; this is the town of Wheelbarrow.

Narrator (Stan Lee): It's been a little over twelve years since that night. Sad to say nobody really adopted poor Ajax. He's a brilliant kid but, ever since he could walk he has had nothing but bad luck causing him trouble, no family would want him. The kids at the orphanage and school didn't help. Eventually it got so bad that….

BOOOOM!

Narrator: What the..?! Oh, wait, I'm on the wrong side of town. Quick somebody get me to the right place.

60s Batman place change music

Sunrise appears over a tall tree that was hundreds of years old, at the base of it were a small door with a few windows dug into the bark.

Narrator: Please use different music next time. Now where was I, oh yes, It got so bad that Ajax eventually he ran away, but with nowhere to go he still stayed in town. He went to the giant tree that was at the edge of town and from a hollow at the base of the tree and made it into his home using thrown out wood panels and a bunch of tools. After making his home at the tree the townsfolk soon called Ajax: "the Hobbit of Wheelbarrow." Every day since he left, Ajax has tried many things to get something right, learning different skills to try and find something he was good at but he failed everyone, but he never gave up, he tried and tried, retrying his mistakes hoping he would get something right.

BOOOOOOM!

Narrator: You know what; I just let you see for yourself.

A hatch is propped open at the side of the tree, and smoke is bellowing out. Inside the house, someone could be heard coughing. The inside is nicely done and furnished, carved woodwork filled every inch of the house, part of it was hardened dirt that had been dug out for the house. More coughing is heard and enters a twelve-year old kid with red-orange hair blue-green eyes, a red t-shirt, tan leather jacket, a fedora, and shorts.

Narrator: Say hello to Ajax.

Ajax (coughing, slight Irish accent): Okay, so that didn't work. Let's take a break and go over the to-do list. Okay, work on new project, check. Try to fix old failed project, is next.

An English Cocker Spaniel got up from its bed and started whining to Ajax.

Ajax: Oh yeah, right, time to feed you Sophia.

Ajax and Sophia went to get some food. Meanwhile, a little ways out a car was driving towards Ajax's tree. Two people were in the car, one was a woman in her 50s with brown hair, and grey eyes; the other was an eighteen year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

Young girl: I'm excited to be working with you, Ms. Angelo. I'm glad that accepted me for this childcare internship, I'm sure it will be an invaluable experience.

Ms. Angelo: I'm glad that you think that way Haley (HA-lee), because I was surprised that you choose Wheelbarrow for your internship, not very many people would choose a small place like this.

Haley: I thought it would be good away from the city life, plus I heard that your orphanage has a special case, and I wanted to see it for myself.

Ms. Angelo: Well you are right about the special case, but I must warn you the things he does my surprise you. Also, as my assistant you will need to help my with the day to day activities of the orphanage and that includes know about every child who is part of the orphanage.

Haley: I understand I already met all of the kids at the orphanage so; I think I have that covered.

Ms. Angelo: Not everyone, there is still one kid left and we are going to see him.

They are heading for the Ajax's home. They soon reach their destination, and step out of the car; Haley just stared at the giant tree while Ms. Angelo was getting something out the back of the car. Haley saw that in front of the tree was a small fence with a mailbox to the left of the front gate.

Ms. Angelo: Impressive, isn't it?

Haley: Yeah, looking at the place, it looks like I enter into the Hundred-Acre Wood.

Ms. Angelo: Or a Hobbit-hole. This is very old tree is home to Wheelbarrow's most interesting citizen, and you are in for a treat. Sun's almost up and his garden should be waking up right about now.

Haley: Wake up?

Just as Haley said that the front yard started to move around revealing that the plants were alive.

Plants: Hello, Ms. Angelo.

Haley: I've heard rumors of these plants, a guy named Crazy Dave grew these plants to fight zombies but I didn't think they were real.

Ms. Angelo: In a world where superheroes, Greek gods, and magical beings, zombie-fighting plants are unbelievable. Besides these plants are the only company the kid has, but they are nice once you get to know them.

Peashooter: Hi there Angelo, who's the new girl?

Ms. Angelo: This is Haley, my new assistant.

Plants: Hello Haley.

Haley (crept out): Nice to meet you all.

Peashooter: Oh, relax kid. We don't bite, except for the Chompers but, they only eat rotten meat. So, unless you're a zombie or someone who is just causing trouble we don't bother anybody.

Haley: Good to know.

Ms. Angelo: Where is your gardener?

Sunflower: He's inside cooking up his latest project for the farmer's market tomorrow.

Ms. Angelo: What is he working on?

Peashooter: Go in and find out.

Ms. Angelo and Haley went up to the small door and knocked on it, waited for a few moments then Sophia answered the door and barked happily at Ms. Angelo.

Ms. Angelo: Nice to see you too, Sophia. Can you take us to Ajax?

Soon Sophia led them to Ajax who was working with some chemicals. Sophia barked and got Ajax's attention and he notices the others.

Ajax: Oh, hello Ms. Angelo. Who's the new girl?

Haley: Greetings I'm Haley, the new intern, and you must be….

Ajax (shaking Haley hand): I'm Nobody, Ajax Nobody.

Haley: Your name really is Nobody? If you are an orphan then how do you have a last name?

Ajax: Long story, everyone calls me Nobody and it stuck. So, you're the new intern, I didn't think that anybody would want the position because of what people had heard of me.

Haley: Why would anyone be afraid to come…?

Ajax: Long story. Anyway, Ms. Angelo what are doing here?

Ms. Angelo: Came here to check on you, also I had this. As well as figure out what you are up to.

Ms. Angelo brings out a book and hands it to Ajax.

Ajax: A copy of the 'Arabian Nights,' excellent, another book for my collection. And to answer your question, I am in the process of creating a formula that will multiply any fruit or vegetable I choose and I am almost done before the farmer's market. Hopefully it will be my first success to go on the wall, the wall of mess-ups is getting full.

Ajax points to a wall with multiple newspaper clippings with a sign above the area that says 'Wall of Failures.' Haley just stood there wide-eyed. Ajax then looked down sad faced.

Ms. Angelo: Don't worry, someday you will get something right and then everybody will forget about your past mess-ups.

Ajax: Yeah, hopefully this is the time that I do get it right, I tired of get laughed at.

Ms. Angelo: I know. Well, here is your book. We'll be on our way.

Ajax: See you again sometime.

Ms. Angelo: Bye Ajax, take care.

With that Ms. Angelo and Haley left, Ajax put up his new book but, he still was a little sad and just look at his wall of failures. Soon, he went back to work on his formula.

Narrator: Poor kid. Oh yeah some explanation is probably in order. It used to be that all the worlds were separated and no one knew they existed, until some idiot broke the rule and cause everyone in the worlds to meet. Soon there came a time where all the villains teamed up to destroy the universe, eventually all the heroes joined together and defeated the villains. Afterwards the heroes decided that they all work together as one big team, so they created the Heroes Alliance so that the heroes would be able to help each other in case the villains decide to do a massive team up again. Speaking of the heroes they should be at the Watchtower forming a meeting.

The place is now the Justice League Watchtower. Inside the Watchtower, heroes and leaders from all over came to the meeting. Superheroes, wizards, half-bloods, keybladers, knights, and any other kind of hero were in attendance. Everyone was chatting with each other discussing about what the meet was about. Soon Superman came up to the main stage and called the meeting to order.

Superman: Ok let's get this meeting under way, I appreciate all of you coming here now I am going hand over the meeting to Batman.

Everyone clapped for a moment before Batman took the stage.

Batman (Kevin Conway): Thank you all for coming. Now as you all know, we have had nearly a year of no world-wide catastrophes, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down in any way. Now on to business, few months ago Stark found an ancient ruin to an unknown civilization with the only artifact found was this golden scroll.

[Tony Stark smirks]

We don't know anything about the culture so; we need to be ready for anything that may come up.

Batman turns on a projector and it shows a gold scroll with two handles with intricate designs.

Batman: The scroll we found had some ancient writing inscribed into it. We haven't finished translating the writing on it, so we need to assume that it contains something dangerous. The assignment is to go to the Gotham Museum and protect the artifact at all costs. Mr. Bruce Wayne has agreed to let us be there for security detail. Now you will all be assigned certain positions at the museum, now go going.

Narrator: After everyone was assigned their jobs the meeting was adjourned and everyone went to their respectable worlds. However down in the Underworld the villains were having their own meeting.

A tall man with blue skin and flame hair was pacing back and forth steadily getting angrier and angrier.

Hades (Disney version): This is getting ridiculous, we've been in hiding for nearly a year and we haven't come up with some new way to get rid of all the heroes once and for all.

Maleficent: Calm yourself Hades. Soon we will strike at the heroes we just haven't found a proper way of doing it yet. We all want revenge as much as you do but we must be patient.

Joker (reading a Gotham Newspaper): Yeah, Flame Head. It's not like the answer is going to come up at our doorstep.

Joker returns to his newspaper, and a headline for a new exhibit at the Gotham Museum. Hades notices a picture of the scroll and goes bug-eyed.

Hades (screaming): Get every villain we can spare and get ready to attack the Gotham Museum; we are getting that scroll before the heroes find out what it contains.

The villains just looked wide-eyed at Hades as he stormed out.

Dr. Doom: What was that about?

Maleficent: I do not know, hopefully our blue friend will enlighten us on what is going on.

The villains soon left the room after Hades to work on a plan of attack.

Narrator: Well this doesn't look go but I think have gotten better for Ajax so let's get back to him.

The scene changes back to Ajax's home in Wheelbarrow and Ajax is putting the final touches on his formula. Ajax is setting up a testing area while talking with Sophia.

Ajax: I'm telling you Sophia this is the one, the one that is going to change everything. After the farmer's market and a little luck I'll finally be out of Wheelbarrow.

Sophia: (whining)

Ajax: I know, I know I've said that many times before, but this time I sure this will be the time I get something right.

Ajax placing a tomato on top of a stool and took a needle and put a small amount of his formula into the tomato. Then Ajax retreated behind a glass screen to protect himself. Ajax waited to see the results of his work. Then the tomato started to rock, Ajax retreated to be safe, then the tomato turned into two tomatoes.

Ajax: It worked, no exploding, no goo, no acid, nothing is wrong. Finally, I did, I did something right. Oh, wait till the townsfolk get a load of this. They will forgive me for all my past mistakes and I can finally be adopted. I think a trip to Pap's Soda Bar is in order. I'm going out Sophia. See you in a few hours.

Ajax left his home and went out for the evening. Meanwhile at the Gotham Museum, the heroes were securing the place for the night. The main leaders for each branch of hero was attending the actual event, Yen Sid, Yoda, Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Superman, Chiron, and King Mickey were all talking to Bruce Wayne who was the one who helped finance the exhibit.

Tony Stark: Great party Mr. Wayne, you sure do know how to party, but my parties are better.

Superman: Yes, this party is great. Don't worry about anything happening to the Museum while we are around. Nearly every hero is here, except for Batman, he doesn't do parties very well.

Bruce Wayne: It's alright, having the leaders of the heroes here makes up for it. I'm just glad none of the villains have shown up in a long while.

Yoda: Peaceful, it has been. Be wary, we should, for darkness will return.

Chiron: We should be glad for this long period of peace.

?: And it shall become a longer period of peace if I have any to do about it.

They all turned to the source of the voice to see a tall man in a suit with grey-black hair and beard with electric blue eyes.

Chiron: Lord Zeus, what are you doing here?

Zeus (Percy Jackson version): I am here for the scroll. Give it to me now before the consequences commence.

Bruce Wayne: But Zeus, the scroll is on exhibit we will give it to you after the party.

Zeus: No, now, before anything happens to the scroll.

Yen Sid: Calm yourself Lord of Thunder. We can reach an agreement, one that will benefit us all.

Mickey: Master Yen Sid is right; we will give you the scroll before…

BOOOOOOOOM!

Mickey: …bad happens.

The smoke cleared and nearly every villain was there.

Joker: Hello Gotham, sorry for the absence but we just came by for a few hors d'oeuvres, cause a little mayhem, and pick up an ancient scroll.

Hades (Disney): Enough with formalities. GET THAT SCROLL!

Then chaos erupted, and villain and hero got into a battle royal all battling for the scroll. The scroll got tossed around during the fight, eventually being tossed out the window into the sewers.

Maleficent: Dick Dastardly, Doofenshmertz, get that scroll.

The two villains followed the orders and chased the scroll to the sewers and tried to catch the scrolls exchanging roles of 'Who's got it.' Soon the scroll slipped from their fingers and down a pipe, when the villains came to it all they saw was a swirling orange vortex.

Doofenshmirtz and Dastardly: Oh no.

They returned to the museum to see the fight was still happening.

Doofenshmirtz: The scroll is GONE!

Everyone stopped was those words were heard, a lot of people were frozen in midair, others holding back punching.

Spider-man: Lousy villains say what?

Dastardly: It's true, the scroll fell down a pipe and at the end of it was an orange portal, and the scroll must have ended up inside it.

Hades (Disney): Great, now we have no idea where it went to. Retreat everyone, and grab the princesses on the way out, we need something to slow those zeroes down.

Some of the villains grabbed the princesses before anyone can comprehend what happened. The princesses' loved ones and friends called out for them as they were carried away. Some of them broke down where they were as the ones they loved were taken from them once again.

Superman: Everyone, we need to regroup. Round everyone up and get back to the Watchtower. Zeus you have some explaining to do.

Zeus (Percy Jackson): Chiron, bring the Oracle from Camp Half-Blood.

Yoda: We must hope that the scroll falls not into the wrong hands.

Narrator: Uh oh, the scroll went done an orange portal, anything that goes into those things ends up being randomly sent somewhere in the universe. What makes it worse is that the princesses were kidnapped, again. Hopefully the heroes can figure out a plan. Well let's get back to Ajax, who is at Pap's Soda Bar and his is enjoying an orange soda and talking to the owner Pap.

Ajax: I'm telling you, Pap this time for sure I did it right. This time tomorrow I will finally be able to say that I have finally done something right.

A man in his 60s with white hair, mustache, looks at Ajax. He is cleaning a glass with a towel and is wearing a blue shirt with a white apron that has been stained with soda.

Pap: Kid, you have said that many times, like the time you made blankets and nobody bought them, or the time you made sarsaparilla and it tasted terrible, or the time that you try to improve duck-tape and no one could get it off, or the time that….

Ajax: Ok, you made your point. But this time is different; this latest one actually works for a change. So, tomorrow at the Farmer's Market I am going to show everyone my latest project.

Pap (raises glass): Here's hoping.

They both take a sip of their drinks. Then a loud noise came into the place and a man about eighteen came in, he had the build of a football player with brown hair and eyes, he came in with a few of his buddies. Ajax tries to leave unnoticed, but the guy sees him.

?: Well, if it isn't little nobody.

Ajax turns to see the guy.

Ajax: Oh, hello Tristan, how are you?

Tristan: Good, has the town's little screw up made another failure to add to his long history of failures?

Ajax: Actually, this one works and you'll have to see it at the Farmer's Market tomorrow.

Everyone in the bar laughs.

Tristan (laughs): If it's anything like every other time I won't.

Ajax: Ok, everyone has had their laugh but I will do something right and then you'll finally show me some respect.

Tristan: Ok, you do that, but first let's play a little game of dumpster diver.

Tristan picks up Ajax by the collar and started heading to the door.

Haley: Hold it.

Everyone turned around to see Haley standing there with an angry look on her face.

Tristan: Well hey there, you must be new. I'm Tristan, and my dad is the mayor so if you need anything let me know.

Haley: Put him down now.

Tristan put Ajax down albeit roughly.

Tristan: Well, well, well, Ajax who is this some bodyguard you ask to protect you isn't that sweet.

Haley: My name is Haley, and I am the new intern at the orphanage. Just because you are the Mayor's kid doesn't give you the right to that to him, and I will not tolerate bulling like that ever.

Tristan: Relax babe, we were just messing around. Come on guys, let's go.

Haley picks Ajax up.

Haley: You okay?

Ajax: Yeah I am.

Haley: I've learned about your other mistakes and I understand why people would do hate you, but one event that I need to ask is the bake sale incident.

Ajax cringes and everyone freezes.

Everyone (ghost moaning): The Bake Sale.

Ajax: Word of advice, don't ever mention the Bake Sale, it was my worst mistake ever, and no one ever wants to talk about it.

Haley: Good to know.

Ajax paid for his soda and said goodbye to Haley and made his way home.

Tristan: Hey, nobody we never finished our little game.

Ajax: Ah, man.

Few minutes later Ajax is thrown into a dumpster screaming, Tristan and his friends closed the lid on the dumpster and walk off. Ajax got out of the dumpster and shook the trash off and continued home. He made it home and was greeted by Sophia.

Ajax: Hello Sophia, let's show them that I am not just a nobody.

Then a rattle could be heard, Ajax looked around for the source of it and saw it was coming from small pipe that was in the wall that looked that it had yet to be removed. Ajax went over to the pipe to look into it. The rattling became louder and louder before, _clank, _a golden scroll fell out of the pipe and hit Ajax in the face.

Ajax: Ow! What the heck was that?

Ajax looked around and found the scroll lying on the floor. He picked up the scroll and looked at it. Ajax shrugged and put the scroll on his desk for later. He headed off to bed after that. Meanwhile, on a distant world, in a dark castle, the princesses were being escorted to their cell.

Guard #1: Okay, time to check which princesses we kidnapped, let's see: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Eilonwy, Padme`, Anastasia, Odette, Zelda, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Alice, and Kairi. That makes it twenty-two. Hey Phil.

Guard #2 (Phil): Yeah Dave.

Guard #1 (Dave): What is it with our bosses and kidnapping princesses?

Phil just shrugs and they lock the cell, leaving the princesses alone. The princesses were trying to figure a way out; Peach however was shuffling a deck of cards. The other princesses were looking at Peach with a bewildered look.

Peach (shrugging): You get used after about the twentieth time. Anyone want to play go fish?

The rest just nodded and played go fish to past the time.

The next day, the Farmer's Market was in full swing and Ajax was setting up a booth to show his formula. He got a table ready with a white tablecloth, a single tomato, and a syringe of his formula.

Ajax: Come one, come all, and see before your eyes the solution to world hunger, Ajax Nobody's Multipluim Formula. It makes any single ingredient food into multiples of it. Observe as I take this single tomato and have it become two tomatoes.

Ajax put a small sample of his serum into the tomato, a few seconds later it started to rock back and forth and then two tomatoes were sitting on the table. The crowd cheered for the results. Ajax was thanking the crowd, failing to see that the tomatoes were still rocking and started to multiply continuously at an alarming rate.

Ajax: Now the formula can work for any fruit... (Looks behind) or vegetable.

A mountain of tomatoes started forming and people were running away. Ajax is trying to contain the damage.

Ajax: It's okay, I can fix this. I can fix this.

The tomatoes kept on multiplying for the next ten minutes until it stopped. Ajax rose up from a pile of tomatoes and looked around.

?: AJAX!

Ajax turned to the sound of the voice to see the Mayor, Police Chief, and Fire Chief looking at him with deep anger on their faces.

Ajax (nervously): Hey, Mr. Mayor.

Narrator: Later that night, the town council had a meeting with Ajax to discuss his punishment for his latest screw up.

Ajax left City Hall looking completely destroyed, and slowly walked home.

Tristan: Hey Nobody, here's a tomato for ya.

Tristan throws a tomato at Ajax and it hits him in the face, then Tristan's friends start throwing tomatoes at Ajax. Ajax starts to run for home while Tristan and his crew run after him. Ajax makes it past the front gate of his home and his plants come alive to protect him from the bullies. Tristan is splattered with peas, corn, cabbage, and watermelon.

Tristan: You're safe now, but you puny plants can't protect you in the morning.

Tristan leaves with anger on his face. Ajax is just sitting on the floor of his house with Sophia in his arms crying his eyes out.

Ajax: I'm sorry Sophia, I failed again. Now they banished us from Wheelbarrow, and they are sending me to Ms. Ruper's Adolescent Correction House. Why does everything I do go wrong. I just want one chance to do something right, just one chance, that's all I ask.

Ajax looks up and sees the gold scroll from the previous night. He gets up and looks at it and starts playing at its lock. After a few minutes of messing with it, the scroll opens and a big gush of wind comes out of it. Ajax looks the scroll and sees that it is a map, to where he didn't know and he didn't care. He smiled and started to hastily pack things for his journey, food, water, clothes, sleeping bag, dog food, compass, and a pack to fit it all in. He grabbed a bamboo walking stick and ran out the door with Sophia behind him.

Ajax stopped at the orphanage and dropped a letter at the door, knocking on it before running off again. Ms. Angelo opened the door and saw the letter on the ground; she opened it and read it:

_Dear Ms. Angelo,_

_ I am leaving and I don't know if I'll come back again. Something came to me last night and I saw the opportunity of a lifetime, so I am leaving to follow it and to prove that I am not just some misfit and finally get a chance of success. Please watch over my house when I'm gone, my journals will help you take care of my plants._

_So long,_

_Ajax Nobody_

After reading it, Ms. Angelo broke down as the child she cared for twelve years ran off to who knows where.

Ms. Angelo: Stay safe Ajax, stay safe.

Ajax was running through the night as fast as his legs could carry him, following the map to where he needed to go, working like a magic GPS. He and Sophia stopped at a blue portal.

Ajax: Ready to see what the universe has to offer?

Sophia: (whining).

Ajax: Well, here goes nothing. CANNONBALL.

Ajax jumped into the portal as Sophia followed. The portal disappeared behind them.

Narrator: They say the journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step, and Ajax has made a very big step. Can Ajax prove that he is not just a misfit, we'll find out soon enough. See you next time for the next episode of Ajax Nobody. Good night and Excelsior!

Next Time: Heffalumps, Woozles, and Woodpeckers, Oh my.


	2. Chapter 3: Episode 2 Part 1

**Here is the second episode of my series, as I said I change the format completely so that it is easier to read, but the story remains. Now as needed is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCs.**

Ajax Nobody Season 1: Misfit Hero

Episode 2: Heffalumps, Woozles, and Woodpeckers. Oh my! Part 1

Stan Lee as the narrator announces, "Last time on Ajax Nobody, Ajax found a mysterious scroll that both hero and villain alike are desperate to get their hands on. He soon started on his journey to follow the magical map contained in within the scroll. He followed the map out of Wheelbarrow and soon jumped into a portal along with his dog Sophia, and now the adventure continues…"

In the middle of a forest in the early morning it was quiet, quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop. All of a sudden the silence was shattered; a blue portal opened up and out came a screaming 12-year old boy and an English Cocker Spaniel. The 12-year old boy was about 4' 10", had red-orange hair, and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, tan leather jacket, tan fedora, and blue jean shorts, his name is Ajax Nobody. The Spaniel was a burnt orange color and had a pink collar on its neck, her name is Sophia.

Ajax looked around and saw his pack lying just next to him; it was a standard pack that was filled with items such as food, supplies, and other miscellaneous objects. He also grabbed a six-foot bamboo staff. Ajax felt something underneath him, he reached for the object and pulled it out; it was a gold scroll with many scribbles on it trying to make a language, on its sides were sliding locks that formed a picture.

Ajax got up and looked around trying to figure out where he was. After looking he just exclaimed, "Okay, I have no idea where I am. Better figure it out soon." Ajax turned around and saw the portal vanished on him, "Well there goes the portal, I don't like those even if it is one of those blue portals, you know where you are going if you been through it but landings suck. Come on Sophia, let's get this adventure started." Ajax pulled out the scroll and opened it, the page started to swirl around becoming a dot set to follow a predetermined path.

Ajax and Sophia started walking forward into the forest. They were unaware of a set of oval eyes with black pupils.

_After a while…_

Ajax and Sophia are still walking in the forest when they started hearing some rustling in the bushes. The rustling got louder and louder until it just stopped. Silence echoed for a few moments. Ajax didn't think anything of it then suddenly out of the bushes came dozens of three foot tall stuffed weasels with crazed eyes and dangling tongues. The weasels started to grab Ajax and Sophia; they took the scroll along with Ajax's staff and pack.

Just then Ajax got pulled into the air by some unknown force, away from the weasels, but Sophia got taken away. Ajax yelled out for Sophia, unable to do anything as he was taken away, watching Sophia leave his sight.

After a few minutes of being dragged in the air zipping past trees, Ajax had had enough of it and called toward his abductor, "Hey, let me go. I need to save Sophia, so I repeat let me go. Also where am I?"

"Calm down, right now you are in The Hundred Acre Wood, and we need to find a place to hide from the Woozles," an irritated scratchy voice responded. Ajax took a good look at his 'savoir,' it was a bird about three feet high hold him by the arms, strangely flying without flapping its wings, the feathers on its head were bright red, the body feathers were bright blue, it had white gloves, yellow feet, and a long yellow beak.

"Who are you?" asked Ajax.

"My name's Woody Woodpecker, and you're lucky I rescued you before the Woozles took you," answered the bird, which now was known as Woody, "What's your name?"

"I'm Nobody, Ajax Nobody, and I want you to let me go."

"No way, are you nuts, the Woozles will surely get you. They've been gathering inhabitants for the past few days. You're lucky I got you out of there."

"I need to go after those Woozles and save my dog and get my stuff back. I'm on a journey and the Woozles took something I need in order to complete that journey." Ajax began to struggle in Woody's arms. They were starting to fly over a patch of jagged rocks while they were fighting. After a little bit of fighting Woody accidently let go of Ajax and he began to fall down towards the rocks.

_Intermission_

_Intermission_

_Intermission_

_Intermission_

_Intermission_

Ajax was falling down above the field of jagged rocks was about to hit them. Ajax braced himself for the impact. When he hit the rocks, they burst open like a painting campus and left an Ajax sized hole was left in the supposed rock field. Woody just floated there starting at the hole, a few seconds later he heard a groan from the hole meaning Ajax was alive but hurt. Woody flew into the hole and saw Ajax on his back trying to recover from the fall.

Ajax sat up and looked around and only saw darkness, although he noticed he landed on a table that he must have broken during the fall. Ajax kept on looking around and asked, "Where are we?"

Woody responded, "I don't know but this is as good as any place to hi-ayah," Woody looked behind him only to find an arrow pointed at him. Ajax looked at Woody and saw the arrow as well; he turned and saw multiple arrows pointed to him as well. Ajax and Woody screamed as they saw arrows surrounding them.

Someone lit a lantern and light flooded the room. The interior looked like a Greek tent war room, with bows and arrows all over the place. The people surrounding them were girls in various ages from 12 to 16 years old. A voice called out, "Who are you, and how did you find us?" Ajax and Woody looked to the source, a girl about Ajax's age holding a bow and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder; she had auburn hair, silver eyes, and a silver Greek dress. Another girl was standing behind her and she had black hair and electric blue eyes, and wore a leather outfit.

Woody answered first, "I'm Woody Woodpecker."

Ajax tried to introduce himself, "I'm Nobody…"

The girl interrupted him, "I meant your name boy."

"I'm Nobody."

"Give me your name, now."

"My name is Nobody."

"I mean your real name."

"That is my name, Nobody."

This continued for a few minutes with the others just waving their heads back and forth like they were watching a tennis match.

"Oh for Pete's sake my name is Ajax Nobody. Now can we stop this?" Ajax exclaimed ending the name game.

"OK, now that that is settled, let me ask my next question how did you find us?" the girl asked.

Ajax just shook his head and said, "Nope, not until you introduce yourself, it's only fair." Woody nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I am Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and leader of the Hunters of Artemis. This is my lieutenant Thalia Grace." Finally names were added to the faces their new 'friends.'

"Okay, we didn't really find you, we just sort of stumbled onto you girls," Ajax explained.

Woody added in, "He's right; I was carrying him off to find a place to hide from the Woozles. Ajax began to struggle wanting to be let down when I accidently let go of him and he landed in your tent when we thought it was a field of rocks."

Artemis thought for a moment then said, "Ok, at least some things have been explained. My hunters and I are here to investigate strange behavior as animals in the forest started disappearing. But now we know that the Woozles are the ones causing it. Thalia, get the hunters ready we need to find some Woozles." After giving the order, Artemis turned around and started to leave.

Ajax and got up and shouted, "Wait a minute, Artemis if you are going after the Woozles then can I come too, they took my stuff and my only friend. I need you help to rescue her, so can you please help me?"

Artemis just looked at Ajax with a look of disgust and said, "No boys allowed in the Hunters of Artemis, you would just get in the way."

Ajax just fell to his knees and tried to think of something, "I'll doing anything, just help me get her back and get me back on my way, and you'll never see me again."

Artemis just sighed and extended a hand and said in defeat, "Fine, but you better not get in our way."

"Yes mam."

"Good," Artemis shook hands.

_To be continued_

**Hopefully you like it, I wanted it to be in one big chapter but this is fine as well. Now this story will be updated regularly since I'm a college student and the work load fluctuates time to time so beware. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite this story so I can get input and you guys can stay caught up with the story.**


	3. Chapter 4: Episode 2 Part 2

**Hello, I'm back with the second part of the second episode of Ajax Nobody. I thank anyone who has ever reviewed my story. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.**

Ajax Nobody Season 1 Episode 2 Part 2

_Stan Lee as the Narrator starts with the recap, "When we last left our hero, he ran into some Woozles who took Sophia and the scroll away. Before Ajax could be taken himself he was rescued by Woody Woodpecker. Soon after they crashed landed on the Goddess Artemis and her Hunters and asked for their help to save Sophia."_

We join Ajax and Woody soon after they made the deal with Artemis, we see Ajax and Woody cleaning arrowheads with a washcloth. Both of them have deadpanned expressions on their faces. Ajax looked over to Woody and asked, "Explain to me, why are we doing this instead of finding Sophia?"

Woody looked over to Ajax and replied, "Because Artemis hates boys, and she probably wanted us out of the way while they came up with a plan." Ajax just nodded at that response and resumed with cleaning the arrowheads.

Ajax then asked, "By the way how were you flying if you weren't flying your wing?"

Woody just reply, "I have a jet-pack that I keep tucked away in case of emergencies." This only left Ajax hanging his mouth open as he tried to figure out how that worked but shrugged it off and resumed cleaning. "Now let me ask you something, why are you going on a quest for?"

Ajax just sighed and said, "My home town kicked me out for being too clumsy. I'm on this quest to show the people in the town that I'm not just a screw up and get my home back, that I can actually do something right."

Soon, Artemis came out of her tent with Thalia and approached Ajax and Woody. Artemis looked at them and stated, "Alright, you can stop cleaning. We have a plan." With that said Ajax and Woody set down the materials of their task and looked with excitement.

Ajax then asked, "Okay, what do we need to do?"

Artemis smirked and stated, "First we need to find the Woozles. Woodpecker, do you know where they are?"

Woody though for a moment and answered, "I believe so, I've been living here for the past few months and a few days ago I noticed Woozles hanging around Eeyore's Gloomy Place right before the trouble started. So that's a good place to start."

Artemis nodded and called out to her hunters saying, "Alright, Hunters! We are moving to Eeyore's Gloomy Place. Woodpecker, show us the way."

Woody nodded and led the way while all the hunters followed in pursuit. Ajax was trailing behind yelling out, "Wait for me!"

About an hour or so later they made it to their destination. It was a gloomy part of the forest with thistle bushes all over the place and it was dark, a perfect place for a sawdust-filled gloomy stuffed donkey to live. Ajax made it to the place but didn't see any of the Hunters; he tried to call out for them but was soon grabbed and brought behind a tree. The ones who grabbed were Artemis and Woody and they were telling Ajax to stay quite.

They looked over the hillside to see what had become of Eeyore's home; Woozles were everywhere putting animals in cages. Most of the animals were squirrels, birds, beavers, and other forest animal, but one cage had some animals that stood out. They were a group of stuffed animals one was a yellow bear with a red shirt, a tiger, a small pig, a rabbit, a mother kangaroo and her child, an owl, and a donkey. There also was a cage filled with huge light purple stuffed elephants. Ajax saw Sophia in a cage next to the rest of his stuff. Sophia was barking at the Woozles like no tomorrow.

Ajax was about to go out to get Sophia but Artemis stopped him and pointed out who was running the show, two men and five weasels. The two men had yellow skin, one look older than dirt, bald with a fringe of hair around the side, wearing a blue business suit, overbite, a hunch, and a look the just said evil; the other man was about his 30s, he wore circle glasses, a green coat and blue pants, a white shirt, purple bowtie, and light brown flat cut hair.

The weasels were a varied bunch. The leader was dressed in light pink suit, with a pink tie and hat, holding a cigar and a pistol close in hand. Another one was a complete wreck with blue skin, ragged clothes and was smoking cigarettes, waving around an old machine gun. Another has greasy brown hair, wearing a green jacket, pants, and hat, a white shirt, using a knife to pick his teeth. One was just about as crazy as the Woozles wearing a strait jacket and holding a barber's razor. The last one looked incredibly stupid for he was wearing a white and blue striped shirt, a propeller hat, and untied shoes, holding a baseball bat with a nail in it.

They were discussing the terms of some deal they made; the old man in the suit was tapping his fingers and was talking with the leader of the weasels, "Now then, Brainy was it? Are you sure that there is oil underneath these woods?"

The weasel now known as Brainy replied in a nasally voice, "Don't worry Mr. Burns. There is oil all over this forest, once we clear these animals out you can drill to your heart's content."

Mr. Burns just said, "Excellent," he then felt a finger tap on his shoulder, he turn to his assistant Mr. Smithers, "What is it Smithers?"

Mr. Smithers answered, "Sir, would we attract the attention of the Hero Alliance by drilling for oil in this particular forest, didn't you read this sign?"

"What sign," asked Mr. Burns. Smithers then pointed to a sign that read:

_The Hundred Acre Wood_

_Is under the protection of the Hero Alliance_

_All evil doers beware or else_

_P.S. We are not kidding._

Brainy just waved it off and said, "Don't worry, once we take these animals out of here there will be no reason to protect these woods, and we get some new creatures to corrupt for our armies. Just make sure you hold up your end of the bargain."

Mr. Burns nodded and stated, "Of course, once I have access to the oil then you and the Villain Society can have all the Plutonium you want."

Brainy just smiled, "Perfect, now all that is left is that woodpecker that has been escaping us for the past few days." Artemis was about to call for an assault when suddenly Woozles came out and ambushed the Hunters capturing them. The Hunters were tied in ropes and taken to their leaders. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't Artemis and her Hunters, thanks for bringing the woodpecker to us. Now it's high time we left, but first we'll clear out all the trees for you Mr. Burns."

Ajax just snickered and said, "That's going to take weeks, by the time you get started the heroes would have beaten you."

Mr. Burns just went up into Ajax's face and said, "Not unless, you have a bomb specifically designed to wipe out all organic life in a ten-mile radius." Mr. Burns pointed to a giant bomb that had timer set for fifteen minutes. Ajax just groaned at this. "By the way who are you? I thought there were no boys in the Hunters of Artemis."

Ajax just said, "My name's Ajax Nobody, and your Woozles stole my stuff and kidnapped my friend."

The villains just adopted a look of confusion at this statement, thinking for a moment before Smithers stated, "I don't remember taking in any humans into cages."

"I'm talking about the dog in the cage right by the backpack," stated Ajax. Unbeknownst to them Woody was pecking at the ropes that held Ajax. Smithers started to look in the backpack and found a seltzer bottle filled with a liquid inside. "Oh that's my sarsaparilla; you can have it tastes like… (Light bulb)… a flavor you don't want to miss out trying. It's like drinking nectar and that's the only bottle I have so help your selves."

Mr. Burns just scoffed and said, "We'll be the judge of that." With that said the weasels and the men poured themselves a glass, the Woozles went over to see if it was true so they could have a sip.

This distraction left the Hunters unguarded, Woody had finished cutting Ajax's ropes and then Ajax went over to the Hunters, after untying Woody, to untie Artemis. Ajax whispered, "Now let's free the others while they are distracted." Artemis nodded and started to untie the rest, while Ajax went over to Sophia to free her. Mr. Burns and the others were beginning to try some of Ajax's drink; after they did they savored the flavor until they realized that it tasted like rotten eggs, skunk fumes, and gym socks. They spitted out the liquid as quick as they could.

They turned around and were angered at what they saw; Ajax getting Sophia out, the animals free from their cages, the Hunters free, and Artemis trying to disable the bomb. Things then went quiet, before the leader of the weasels yelled out for the Woozles to get our heroes, after the order was issued chaos ensued.

The Woozles started attacking the Hunters while they were whacking the stuffed animals with their bows. Ajax was trying to get through the chaos without getting injured, arrows and bullets were flying. Ajax was soon face to face with Mr. Burns and Smithers who were enraged at Ajax for his trick. "Smithers, show this boy what we think of his sad excuse of a drink," Burns said with a sneer. They Smithers threw the bottle at Ajax who had ducked and the bottle shattered on the bomb. The bomb started to sputter as its circuits were drenched in soda; soon it died with a fart sound.

"I guess my sarsaparilla is good for something after all," Ajax said surprised. He noticed someone behind him, feeling danger present, he decided to do they only sensible thing: he took his staff and bonked the person on head and ran. Ajax kept on running until he run into the cage with the Heffalumps in it, next to the cage was the key to opening it, talk about convenient. Ajax opened the cage and a stampede of Heffalumps charged out of the cage scaring away the Woozles all over the place. Artemis and her Hunters had already taken care of the weasels and tied them up. When they noticed the Heffalumps were free the Heffalumps were chasing Mr. Burns and Smithers out of the Hundred Acre Wood.

Artemis looked to her hunters and yelled out, "Alright now let's defuse the bomb before it explodes."

"Already taken care of Lady Artemis, the bomb didn't like my soda too much either," Ajax yelled before the bomb self-destructed and fell apart into a pile on broken parts. Sophia then barked happily as Ajax opened his arms as he was reunited with his friend, "Sophia, you're safe, I'm so glad that they didn't hurt you. Thank you Artemis, for helping me get my friend back." Sophia went up to Artemis and rubbed her head against the Goddess's leg. Seeing this Ajax told Artemis, "Sophia wants to thank you as well. Now both of us need to get back on our journey. Come on, Sophia, goodbye Lady Artemis and the Hunters." Ajax and Sophia started to head on their way till Ajax saw Woody going away. "Hey Woody, do you want to come with us?"

Woody looked at Ajax and asked, "You mean it?"

"Yeah, besides another member to the party couldn't hurt. So what do you say want to join?"

"Yes, I would like that." With that said the three made on their way.

A little later they ended up at a blue portal that map said that again needed to go into to continue their quest. The two looked at each other and nodded as they jumped into the portal with Sophia leaping in with them as the portal disappeared on them.

End of Episode 2

**Wow, that took longer than I expected but anyway I hope you enjoyed this episode of Ajax Nobody. I thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite the story so far. For those who have been reading so far please review so I know that I'm doing a good job.**

**Till next time, please enjoy your day.**


End file.
